Lustful
by EriKl17
Summary: "Ok... I basically told her that it will be just the two of us. Way to go Avan! Nothing's gonna happen, though. We're just two friends helping each other. I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? We are adults and we can control ourselves." What can happen when both Liz and Avan live under the same roof? ELAVAN
1. Home sweet home

**That's my new multi-chapter elavan story... Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**LIZ'S POV**

I'm waiting for my luggage at the baggage claim of the Vancouver International Airport. I've been in a plane for almost six hours, so now I'm pretty much exhausted and the only thing I want to do is grab my things and go to my comfortable hotel room. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned!

"Sorry miss Gillies, but there's something wrong with the reservation." The receptionist informed me looking at the computer in front of her.

"What do you mean problem?" I tried to be calm.

"See, I can't find your name on the list. Are you sure you booked a room?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure I booked a room. Look, I've been in a plane for six hours and I have to go to my new set, because I'm here to shoot a movie...So, I'd really appreciate it if you could find me a room, now." I answered determined. I could feel my normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changing. I gave her a death glare and she immediately started looking again.

"I wish I could fix this and solve both of our problems here, but all of our rooms are full and we won't be able to find you a room until... Let me see... a week! I'm truly sorry!" The receptionist tried to sound compassionate but failed. "Would you like to stay at our lobby for a while? I'll call every other hotel to see if there's one available. Sorry again." She finally said.

"That would be great thank you!" I said and faked a smile.

I went straight to a big cream couch and let myself collapse. I was so tired and nervous and hungry. All I need is a nap. Everything would be great if I could take a nap but obviously, I can't. I leaned to the soft back of the couch and closed my eyes making an attempt to relax. That was when my phone buzzed. **_New message (1)_**

**_Jogia- _**_Hey McGills! Did you land yet? Where r u? _

I smiled reading his text and all of my anger vanished. I quickly replied to him: _"Hey Jogia, I just got here. I have a small problem with my hotel room so, now I'm waiting at the lobby."_

A minute had just passed and I got a new message from Avan.

**_Jogia_**_: Is everything ok? Can I help?_

Aw...Avan, always the same. Loves to help people and always worried about me. How sweet of him. I was about to start typing when I saw the receptionist waving at me. I stood up and went to her.

"Miss, unfortunately, I can't find anything available right now. I'm so sorry. Everything is booked because the holiday season just began." The lady told me. If a minute ago, I was mad now I'm furious. Before I could even open my mouth and starting swearing I took my luggage and stormed out of the hotel without saying a word. I took a cab to drive me to a cafe or something. Actually, I didn't really know where I wanted to go, I just wanted to leave. I took my phone out of my bag and replied to Avan who must have been waiting for my answer.

_"It seems that I have a huge problem now. I can't find a room. And that my friend, is not a good first impression on Canada!"_

**_Jogia:_**_ Shut up :P If you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me. I'll be here for at least a week. _

He can't say that. He just asked me to stay with him? And his family? Wouldn't that be weird? I mean, what can I say, "Hey Avan's parents I'm a girl who had (and might still has) a crush on your son? OH! I forgot. I also have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend!" What would Zoey say about this?

**AVAN'S POV**

What have you done Avan? You've just invited the girl you like to stay with you for a week. Under the same roof. In nearby rooms. Separated with just a wall. How could you resist her. You hardly accomplish that when you spend time with her for a couple of hours.

**_McGills:_**_ Thank you Avan, but I can't. Your parents will be there. I don't wanna upset you all and get in your way._

Without even thinking I answered. _"I wouldn't ask you to come over if I was thinking that 'you'll get in our way', silly. Except that my parents will go to London for 3 or 4 days, to visit my brother. So, don't worry about them. I won't take "no" as an answer. I'll pick you up. Where are you?". _Ok... I basically told her that it will be just the two of us. Way to go Avan! Nothing's gonna happen, though. We're just two friends helping each other. I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? We are adults and we can control ourselves. At least, I think I can, cause I don't think Liz likes me that way.

**_McGills_**_: I'm in a cab right now. Send me the address. :)_

She said yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe that's happening. I have to cool off. I sent her my address and went to the kitchen where my mom was making lunch.

"Hey mom." I said and went to sit next to her on the counter. "That smells great." She turned her head to face me and looked at me with a strange smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I can't be happy because my mom is an excellent cook?" I asked her with an innocent grin.

"Well you definitely can...but I know you so well, Avan honey. Was that Liz you were texting?" I looked at her and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"You moms really know everything, don't you?" Was the only thing I got to say in between laughs.

"I was right once more then!" She joked.

"Yes you were. I was talking with Liz. She's here to shoot a movie and she had a problem with her hotel room. That's why I asked her to stay here." I simply told my mom, without looking in her eyes. I was ashamed. She knew that and I knew what she would say to me. "How'd you know that I was happy because of Liz?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Hmm! Maybe because you have that face..." She pointed at me smiling and continued. "...when you talk to her, or when you talk about her, or when someone else's talking about her, or when you're with her...Do you want me to continue?" She challenged me raising an eyebrow. I nodded my head in refuse.

"Ok! Ok! I got it! Does it show?"

"I'm your mother Avan. I know everything..." She winked at me.

"I know you think that's wrong but..."

"Baby, you don't have to say anything to me. Do what makes you happy. It's in your hand. I won't judge you and I'll stand by you, whichever decision you take." She cut me off.

"But I don't know what's the right decision... I don't want to hurt anyone." I said in a whisper looking down at the brown carpet.

"I know. That's why you have to be careful. Zoey is a nice girl, but you know how much I love to see that beautiful smile on your face. You don't smile like that when Zoey is around..." She opened the oven to check on the food. "That's enough. When is Liz coming over?"

"In a few minutes, I guess..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard a car pulling over at my front yard. I immediately went outside to see Liz paying the taxi driver who was taking her stuff out of his trunk. I approached her just as soon as the taxi left my house.

"Avan!" She almost screamed when she saw me.

"Where's my girl?" I told her wrapping my hands around her waist and started spinning her around. She hugged me back and placed one hand around my neck and the other through my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jogia." She said when I left her down. "I really appreciate it. Thank you for letting me..." She stopped talking when I placed my index finger on her lips.

"Liz, we've talked about it! Stop saying 'thank you' all the time. I wanted you to come here!" She looked up at me and I realized I still had my finger on her soft lips. I didn't want to take it away from there. I just wanted to feel what her lips look like now...

"Oh, sweetheart you came!" My mom yelled from the door and interrupted us. Liz lightly shook her head and went to hug my mom. I took her baggage and left it right beside the door, in the hall. My mom and Liz were talking and laughing. It seems like they really enjoy each other's company.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Everyone's happy

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! Things will get heated! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**LIZ'S POV**

This place is really beautiful. I'm watching at the breathtaking view outside the window, with my forehead against the cold glass. It started snowing just as soon as I got here. Now the front yard is almost covered with soft white snow and the sky has a dark blue color, even if it's only 6pm. I still can't believe everything that's happening. I will shoot a movie, I'm in Canada and the most important, I'm staying with Avan.

After lunch, Avan's mom and dad went out shopping for a few things they needed before leaving for London. They're flying tomorrow morning. So, I guess, I'll be alone with Avan for 4 days the least and I don't really know how I feel about it. It wasn't awkward so far. I saw his parents after a long time and I had seriously forgotten how great is spending time with them. They are great people and they seem to like me back.

Well, I don't know if what I'm doing here is wrong or right, but I enjoy the fact that I got to see Avan and hang out with him. I may have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean he's not one of my best friends. I should bear in mind though, that I have a boyfriend back home. A boyfriend to whom I talked to a few minutes ago.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Avan asked me bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, nothing...Just how much I've missed you!" I said in a sweet voice and turned to face him, which was a BIG mistake. He was standing a few inches away from me, looking gorgeous with his long dark hair in a messy ponytail, a long-sleeved t-shirt in the perfect shade of red and a pair of jeans. He stared at me with his chocolate brown eyes and I melted.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and I nodded trying to escape from his gaze. "You can tell me..." He nodded to follow him at the dark brown couch.

"Well, I was thinking of everything that's happening in my life... I mean the movie, Canada, coming over here..." I said as I sat next to him cross-legged.

"Don't tell me you regretted staying at my house." He told me really worried.

"No silly, even if that's not right..."

"Come on, don't say it again! I told you you're welcomed here." He tried to make me feel better.

"I know Avan, but it's not just that...Did you tell Zoey I'm here?" I almost whispered and hesitated to say her name out loud. Avan glanced at me and stayed quiet for a minute.

"No... But she's nothing to do with it. With you. You're my friend. I care about you and that will never change." He answered and grinned shyly at me. I grinned back at him but my laugh immediately vanished when he asked me another question.

"Have you told Mike? You're dating right?" He seemed a little hurt and disgusted talking about him.

"Um...yes... I told him and yes, we're dating. I didn't ask for his permission or something. I just informed him..." I stopped to look at him.

" Do you love him?" He asked. Well, that's a question I wasn't expecting for sure. How could he ask me something like that? Of course I care about him. I like him too, he's a good guy, but...we've never said 'I love you' and I don't feel like it.

"Do you love Zoey?" I turned this around him without answering his question.

"I asked you first." He finally said after a minute of silence. I started thinking. What if Avan likes me the way I like him? What if he's asking me to find out if my relationship with Mike is something...serious?

"No." I simply said. Avan looked at me shocked and I could see he felt a bit relieved?!

"Same...No." He replied and now I was shocked. Then why is he with her? I'm not the right person to ask that, because obviously I'm with someone I don't love (with the exact meaning of the word 'love'). So now what? What am I supposed to say?

**AVAN'S POV**

She really said she doesn't love him! I have to do something. The fact that she told me may mean something. Maybe she wants me to know that, because she likes me! God, I wish I knew! If I never try, though, I'll never know...and I wanna know so badly.

I took her hand in mine and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"I've missed you." I could feel her shiver when I bit her earlobe gently and kissed the spot right under her ear. She placed her free hand on my shoulder to bring me closer. I didn't know what I was doing and probably she didn't either. I started kissing her neck roughly and she left out a moan. I was basically on top of her on the couch, now. She stopped to look at me and was about to kiss my lips, when we heard the door open. We immediately stood up, fixed our clothes and sat back on each edge of the couch.

"Guys, We're home." My mom walked in the living room looking suspicious. "Hey!" She smiled. "How's everything?"

"Great! Thanks for everything, ms Jogia." Liz said quickly trying to seem normal. Wow! She's a great actress. A minute ago she was moaning and pulling me close to her and now she acts like we were casually hanging in my house.

"Oh! Don't thank me, dear. I should thank you. Look how happy my kid is! Right Avan?" My mom pointed at me and Liz giggled.

"Um, yes! I'm really happy you're here Liz." I smiled at her and she gave me a sexy grin, that I couldn't stand. I just wanted more of her now.

"I bet you are..." She joked in a seductive tone my mom didn't seem to get. "I'm happy to be here too." Liz stared at me for a while and I couldn't look anywhere else except her gorgeous blue-green eyes. We broke eye contact when my dad came in holding some bags.

"Hello kids!" he greeted us and stood next to my mother. We said hello and I tried to break the awkward silence.

"So mom, what time is your flight again?" I asked her.

"11 am... isn't it, darling?" She asked my dad.

"Yes! We have to leave from here around 9... So, you have to be careful here. Don't forget to lock the door, drive safe and in case of a snowstorm stay inside the house. Right honey?" My dad turned to my mom.

"Yes, that's right! The fridge is full! So don't worry for anything."

"We won't! We're ok." I said to them and got off the couch. They left to take care of their stuff and left me and Liz alone. " Liz, I didn't show you your room yet. Come on!" I offered her my hand. She took it and stood up.

"Yeah! I also want to take a shower!" She said. I show her the rest of the house and then her room.

"Aww...Avan this room is so beautiful and the bed is all I need right now..." She said falling on the bed.

"What?" I tried to sound ridden. "All you need is a bed? What about me?" I leaned back on the door. She sat up on the bed looking at me.

"We'll see..." She approached me. "If you're a good boy..." She placed her finger on my chest and started drawing imaginary patterns. I couldn't restrain myself so I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like this for a while.

"Avan?" Liz looked up at me. "What is this? I mean...What are we doing?" She asked in a whisper. I didn't know what to tell her so I told her the truth.

"I..I don't know. The only thing I know is that I love it that you're here..." I kissed her forehead and she hugged me without saying a word. Once more today, my mom interrupted us. Although, this time she saw us hugging.

"Um... Sorry...I didn't want to interrupt you...I just brought some towels for Liz." My mom said to Liz.

"Oh Don't worry! You didn't! Thanks." Liz said gently taking the towels.

"Do you need anything else, dear?" My mom asked her.

"No. No, I don't!" Liz smiled at my mother and she smiled back before leaving.

"Ok, that was awkward!" I whispered to Liz and she started laughing.

"It was." She admitted.

"I think I should probably show you where the bathroom is, now." I took her hand again and she left a kiss on my cheek.

**What do you think? Review to let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Best way to start your day!

**Hello everyone! That's chapter 3. I hope you'll like it cause...things are heated!**

**Chapter 3**

**LIZ'S POV**

I woke up listening to a knock on my door. I sat up on the bed, still not completely awake and fixed my hair. Then, the door opened and I saw Avan standing there with just his plaid pajama pants on. I didn't say anything for a while and just admired his abs and toned body. When I realized for how long I've been staring at him I moved my eyes from his abs and chest up to his face. He cracked a smile and took a few steps towards my bed.

"You see something you like?" He asked and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Maybe yes...Maybe no..." I answered in a whisper and grinned at Avan. He smiled and all of a sudden he flipped me in a way that he could be on top of me. I've seriously started to like that a lot. When I was about to speak he started tickling me without mercy and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh...my god! Stop...stop!" I tried to say in between laughs, but he wouldn't stop.

"Maybe no?" He imitated my voice, which was even funnier. "Maybe no...? That means that maybe you don't like me?" He continued while tickling me. I started hitting my hands and legs on the mattress trying to escape from his hold but he's stronger, so I failed.

"No...That's...not what...I meant...You're...the...most... handsome guy..." I stopped when he let me and got serious, looking straight in my eyes. "I've ever met..." I finished and got lost in his eyes as well. He leaned closer never breaking eye contact and touched my lips softly, with his. He pecked them once more and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again and I didn't care about the consequences. I placed my hand on his neck and forced him to come even closer. He took the hint and grabbed my fist with his left hand and cupped my face with the other. His lips pressed mine and I felt like I was in paradise. We started kissing passionately, while our hands were travelling all over each other's body. After a few minutes, we broke our kiss gasping for air.

"Good morning, Jogia." I said to him out of breath.

"Good morning , McGills." He replied and kissed me once more.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Nuh...It was awful, really, because I was away from you..." He told me looking at me with puppy eyes.

"That was cheesy." I threw a pillow on him and we started playing again, which led us to another make out session.

"Do you know how wrong that is?" I asked him between kisses.

"Then why does it feel so right?" He questioned. His answer got me by surprise and he was so sweet.

"How can you be that cute? I can't stop kissing you." I told him while playing with his hair.

"Well, I don't know. I guess that's me. Cute and Irresistible. Just like my girl here..." He said and kissed my cheek. I liked that. His girl. Avan's girl. It sounded awesome. I blushed and that was when my phone rang. Oh! Damn it! The last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey." I said without enthusiasm at all and got off the bed.

_"Hi! How are you?" _Mike asked me.

"Nothing much...I'll go to set tomorrow morning. How are you?" Avan came behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. God, this is wrong. Way wrong. But I love it.

_"Oh...I see! Nothing. Work, home and home, work as usual. Where are you now?"_

"Um...I'm in my room. I just woke up." I said as Avan run his fingers through my back and my arms. He played with the strap of my silky night dress till he let it fall off my shoulder. He then kissed the soft skin of my bare shoulder and neck. Yeah. That was good. I closed my eyes for a moment unable to listen to what Mike was saying. Oh, yeah. Mike. I'm talking with Mike.

"I'm in my room."

_"Yeah! You said that."_

"I'm yeah, sorry. Canada is really beautiful. It's snowing." I tried to focus on my conversation but failed and started talking about anything that popped in my mind, while Avan was still kissing and biting me.

"Sorry, Mike...I can't hear you! The signal here is poor. Bye." I said in a hurry.

_"Ok, talk to you later. Bye."_

"Ok. Don't do that again, Avan. It's not right. He's still my boyfriend. Oh my God! I can't believe what you did." I burst and he was just staring at me with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You're so hot when you're mad." Was the only thing he got to say.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?" I almost screamed.

"Yeah...I wanted to tell you a long time ago. You're so cute and hot. But when you are mad at someone... You do that thing with your lips and it drives me crazy..." Avan told me. God, that was even cuter and I can't be mad at this pretty face.

"So, why did you came here in first place anyway?" I tried to sound still mad at him.

"I came to tell you that my parents are leaving in an hour. So..." He approached me and hugged me. "I was thinking that it would be a good idea to drive them to the airport and then I could show you around. Except that, we don't have anything to do here and it would be a shame if you don't see my hometown."

"Hm...Ok. I can't stay mad at you and you know that." I pecked his lips. "Now get out of here. I wanna get dressed. What time should I be ready?"

"See...I came here half an hour ago. So I guess you have exactly 30 minutes, now." He told me.

"Shut up! That's your fault. You came here and...and distracted me and now I have just half an hour to get dressed." I yelled at Avan who was now laughing.

"Distracted? Like this?" He started kissing me again and tried to lift my night dress up.

"Yeah...See? Now go! I have to get ready." I pushed him and then grabbed him again for a last kiss.

**AVAN'S POV**

I couldn't get enough of her. I've left her get ready only 20 minutes ago and I've already missed her. It's not like that with Zoey. That's how I know Liz is so special to me. I haven't seen Zoey for more than a week and I don't miss her at all. We talk once a day and that's it. I don't think this relationship will last. I don't want this relationship to last, especially now that I know how Liz feels about me.

"I'm ready." Liz shouted coming down the stairs. She was wearing a white woolen sweater, dark jeans and brown boots. Her hair was slightly curled and she hadn't put much make up on, which made her look even more beautiful.

"You look so gorgeous." I took her hand in mine and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back and then pulled away.

"Avan, your parents are here." She whispered at me trying to hide her smile.

"I know, but I want to kiss you all the time." I told her as soon as my dad came in the house.

"Good morning Liz! Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Good morning Mr. Jogia. Yes, really well. Everything is great." Liz said and smiled.

"Honey, I think it's time to go now. We have to catch our flight." My dad shouted to my mom, who came down the stairs with a few more bags.

"I'm here! We can all go now."

We all got in the car. My dad insisted on driving the car, so I could sit in the back seat with Liz. It takes almost an hour to get to the airport so I guess this will be quite a ride...

**What do you think? It would be awesome if you reviewed...Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day! :D**


	4. The car ride

**Finally! Here's chapter 4! That's my late Christmas gift to all of you! Sorry for making you wait but I was really busy...! I'm so glad you guys like it so far! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**AVAN'S POV**

She looks so beautiful... She's staring outside the car window at the snowy landscape. The sky was full of white and grey clouds, mountains loomed above the forest, and the spruces were covered with cottony snow. It's freezing cold outside but I feel so warm being around Liz. She's resting her head on her hand charmed by the breathtaking view.

I wish things were different. I wish I didn't date Zoey. I wish I could just break up with her. Our relationship isn't exactly ideal, I don't even know if I love her. I sure care about her, but with Liz everything is different. I'm experiencing feelings I've never felt before. I feel lonely and sad when I'm away from her. I feel the desire and lust every time she looks at me. I feel happy and fulfilled every time she laughs...

I've been staring at her for at least 5 minutes when I decided to sit closer to her. I tried to move towards her without anyone noticing. My dad was driving his jeep with my mom on the passenger's seat and I was next to Liz at the backseat. The radio was on and everyone was distracted with something else, so I took my chance and sat so close to Liz that our arms and legs were touching. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Look how beautiful that is..." She said pointing outside the window.

"I know babe. I've been admiring this view for...ever!" I told her and saw her trying to hide her grin when I said the word 'babe'. "But actually, there's something even more beautiful right inside this car." I winked at her.

"God Avan, that was so corny! But thank you." She blushed and looked at me while brushing her hair off her face and behind her ear.

"That's why you like me so much." I teased her and leaned closer so as our lips to be inches away. She licked her lips while staring at mine. Then she moved her look up, till our eyes met and came even closer.

"I have to take my revenge Jogia." She whispered seductively.

"Revenge for what? I'm an angel McGills." I whispered too without taking my gaze away from her blue-green eyes.

"For what you did this morning." She continued.

"What? You mean distracting you?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah. I mean you kissing me all over my neck...shoulders...lips. Touching my whole body..." She paused after each word and I recalled everything that happened this morning. Her hands travelling through my bare chest and back, her breast pressed against my body... I was seriously turned on just imagining us together this morning. She finally realized what I was thinking and a victory smile was formed on her face.

"Having fun Gillies?" I said to her, going a little back so she wouldn't be that close to me. I had to calm down.

**LIZ'S POV**

Yeah! I reached my goal. I turned Avan on. After what he did to me that morning especially when I was talking with Mike, I had to do something too and I have more ideas... I still believe that's so wrong, but I can't hold myself back. I really like Avan and being in the same house doesn't help much.

Last night I couldn't sleep at all because I was thinking about him. About us... I tried to be rational and realistic but I failed. I said to myself "Liz, you shouldn't do that. Avan is dating someone and you're dating someone else too. Zoey is your friend. Kind of! Except that, if Avan liked you he would tell you. He would break up with _her_. He'd asked you to be his girlfriend. Since he hasn't done anything of the above yet, it means that he's not into you. Maybe he's having fun. Maybe you should have some fun too. Don't take everything so seriously." Then I remembered that Avan said he doesn't love her and we were flirting and touching inappropriate parts of each other's body, like we used to while filming Victorious and everything changed. Why things aren't easy? He could tell me that he likes me (or something more than like) I could tell him I like him too, we would break up with our partners and Voila! Everything's fine and everyone's happy. Well, ok almost everyone.

Things got even more complicated when he kissed me this morning and then when he called me "his girl" and then "babe" and now that his sitting so close to me. I don't know how to act around him. Should I stop all that? Should I say no? Should I leave? Should I give in and tell him how I feel? Every time he kisses me I forget everything. All of my problems, my work, my boyfriend... I decided to live at the moment and whenever this whole situation leads me. As long as I'm with him.

We still needed half an hour to get to the airport. It seemed like enough time to take my revenge! Avan's mom was looking outside the window, his dad was staring at the road and Avan was right next to me, clueless of what I was going to do to him. I turned my head to face him and smiled. As a response he discreetly placed his hand around my shoulders and started playing with the ends of my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder and put my hand on his knee. I caressed his leg and moved up to his thigh. I slid my hand on his inner thigh and started massaging and rubbing it. He leaped up as I did that and I grinned at him when he didn't take my hand of him. He looked at his parents to check if they suspected anything, but fortunately they didn't! So I kept going...

"Liz..." He said in a whisper so only I could hear. "Don't..." He closed his eyes briefly and I nibbled on his neck. My hand was now closer to the bulge in his pants and that was when a moan escaped his mouth and I placed my hand back on my legs as soon as his mother turned to face us.

"Avan honey, are you ok? Did something happen?" She looked confused and worried and his dad was looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"I'm fine mom...Um...I thought I saw a moose...that's all!" Avan mumbled trying to seem normal. His mom looked at him and then me.

"Ok but I don't think you saw a moose. They can't be in this area, because there's a lot of noise, cars and people." Ms Jogia continued.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Avan said and glared at me. I couldn't handle it and started giggling.

"A moose right?" I tried to stop giggling and teasing him.

"Yeah...A moose! Stop it." He said and tried to hide his smile and sound serious.

"Do you really want me to stop it?" I told him in a whisper and raised my eyebrow.

"You really can't get enough of me, that's what I see. You seriously can't wait an hour without kissing or touching me." He answered full of confidence.

"Look who's talking." I punched his arm lightly and he giggled. "You're chickening out now that your parents are in the car, so you won't do anything to me... like kissing me. That's what I see." I imitated his voice. "Otherwise you wouldn't get your hands off me." I finished and looked the other way.

"Hey! I'm not chickening out." Avan protested.

"Yeah. Right." I teased him.

"I'm not chickening out." He repeated.

"Coward." I said in between coughs. I was sure he wouldn't kiss me in front of his parents so I wanted to torture him a little more. But I was wrong.

Avan placed his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him with force. He pressed his lips against mine and started nibbling on my lower lip. I rested my hand on his chest and kissed him back with the same passion, without caring about his parents. I parted my lips and he explored my mouth with slow strokes of his tongue. I didn't expect him kissing me but I really enjoyed it. Every single time he kisses me it's like it's the first time. We deepened the kiss and I played with his hair, when his mom coughed and we realized the car had stopped.

"Kids, we're at the airport." His dad informed us knocking at the car window and we pulled away embarrassed. We looked out only to see that his parents were already out of the car getting their baggage.

"Am I still a coward?" He whispered in my ear in a sexy tone. I kissed his cheek and got out of the car to say goodbye to his parents.

After waving at his parents Avan held my hand in his and we walked back to the car.

"Where will you take me Jogia?" I asked him and he pecked my lips.

"You'll see."

**Was it worth waiting for? Review to let me know! Thanks for reading! I wish you the best! May 2014 bring you happiness, health and everything you wish for! :D**


	5. Friends with benefits

**Hey guys! Happy New year! Well, I updated chapter 5 (sooner this time)...This is a different chapter. First of all it's the biggest and second I changed the rating. ;) Hope you'll like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**AVAN'S POV**

"I guess it's just the two of us now." I pointed to her while driving to the center of my hometown, Vancouver. We left the airport a few minutes ago, after saying goodbye to my parents and I wanted to show Liz around and spend some time with her. Now that I can...

"I guess so... " She turned to face me with a stunning smile on her lips. "Wait. Is that a threat? This is what the psychopath says to his victim in thrillers. Are you going to do bad things to me, Jogia?" She tried to sound terrified but with a little hint of seductiveness in her voice.

"I'm gonna do bad things to you, but not the kind of things they do in thrillers..." I answered and took my eyes off the road to look at her. She slightly blushed and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"I bet you will!" She whispered in my ear and sat back at her seat. "When will we get to Vancouver? I want some tea."

"Don't worry babe. It's only 15 minutes." I answered. For a moment there was silence.

" So...Are you and... _Mike_ going serious?" I finally asked her. I hate saying his name out loud. I hate talking about him. I hate thinking that he lives in the same house with Liz. But I wanted to know more about how she felt about him.

"Um... What do you mean?" She asked puzzled and a little upset I brought it up.

"I mean...Are you...You live in the same house, right?"

"Yeah...But it's not because it's something serious. It's like we're roommates. What's your point anyway?"

"Do you sleep in the same room?" I hesitated but asked her in the end. Which was a mistake.

"Avan, what I do with my boyfriend is none of your business!" She burst. "Are you my boyfriend? No. And don't tell me that you asked me as a friend cause I know you didn't."

"First of all, stop yelling. I can hear you perfectly. And second, no, I didn't ask you as a friend cause we both know that we're not just friends. Right?" I shouted.

"What are we Avan? What do you want us to be? What's happening here?" Liz shouted back. She has a point. We're both in a relationship and we don't act like friends.

"Liz, I... I don't think we should talk about this right now. We shouldn't ruin the day."

"Avan! You were the one who brought this up." Liz said in a softer tone and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Ok. Just forget I asked." I told her and kept driving. The rest 15 minutes were awkward and silent. No one talked and I knew it was my fault to ask her something like that. I just wanted to know. I like her. Maybe more than like but it doesn't matter. She seems to be happy with him. But why would she kiss me? I mean I was the one who kissed her, but she responded. She kissed me back, we were acting like more than friends. We always do. This time though, it was different.

"We're here." I said and parked the car. She opened the door without looking at me and got out of the car. "You're gonna be mad at me for the rest of the day?" I tried to light up her mood. She gave me a death glare without talking.

"Come on...I know you can't stay mad at me for a long time." I said approaching her. "You told me this morning, after kissing me..." I wrapped my hands around her waist but she didn't do anything. I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, then her nose and finally her lips. She kissed me back and placed her hands on my chest. "Does this seem familiar?" I pulled away and she giggled.

"You're a jerk." Liz told me and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and she sent chills down my spine. I kissed the top of her head and she bit my neck. We didn't have to apologize to each other. We didn't have to talk. This is our way saying sorry.

**LIZ'S POV**

I couldn't believe he asked something like that. He shouldn't ask. Or should he? Nuh...He's not my boyfriend so he doesn't have the right to. I didn't ask him anything about Zoey. Oh my God! I'm so confused. I don't feel like that with Mike. It's easier. But do I like 'easy'? I decided not to talk to him. But I can't do that when he's looking at me with those puppy eyes. AGAIN! When his lips touch mine I forget our little fight. The only thing I feel is his lips on mine, his hands on my body, his scent...

"Ok. Avan, we in public and some people are already starring at us." I pointed and took a step back.

"Who cares? I don't think they'll recognize us. And even if they do, everyone knows we're acting like this all the time." He said in a happy voice while coming closer.

"No Avan!" I whispered-yelled. "Wouldn't it be weird if they saw us kissing? I mean we're not dating. We're friends."

"Oh yeah...Sure." He started laughing. I linked my arm with his and started walking on the sideway.

"What are we if we're not friends?" I asked curiously.

"Friends with benefits."

After walking around the city we decided to sit at a local cafe. Avan sat next to me on a small couch and we started talking about whatever popped in our minds, as usual, until my phone rang. It was my producer.

"Hello, Liz! How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Um...not so great. I'm afraid that we have to postpone shooting for a week."

"Why? What happened?" Avan looked at me worried and I nodded to calm him down. "It's my producer." I formed with my lips.

"It's because of the weather. Some flights got canceled and a few of the other actors can't make it. So the best thing we can do is to start next week. Sorry."

"No, no! Don't be! Everything's fine. So, see you next week?"

"Yes! See you next week." He said and I hang up.

"So...I guess we have a week all by ourselves!" I told Avan smiling.

"Really? What happened." He seemed excited.

"Well, that was my producer. He told me that we start shooting next week due to the weather."

"I'm so so glad." He cupped my face and kissed me passionately. I run my hands through his silky hair and he started rubbing my thigh, like I did in the car this morning. Our kisses were so hot that made me want even more.

"Maybe we should get home now." Avan whispered while nibbling on my neck.

"Yeah we should. The sooner the better." I answered and made him stop doing what he was doing as I saw a few waitresses and other regulars giving us strange looks.

We headed to the parking lot where his car was, while it was snowing. As soon as we got to the car Avan pushed me against the car door and starting sucking my lower lip. He devoured my mouth and I found him as hungry for me as I was for him. Our tongues met and his twined around mine. My body was melting against his as his hands were now under my sweater. He caressed my stomach and when he was about to go upper I paused and pulled his hair so he could face me.

"Let's get in the car." I simply stated and he didn't have to be told twice. He opened the door and we got into the back seat. It was already dark outside and almost no one was at the parking lot. So, he took his jacket off as I took mine and we continued from where we left. He reached under my sweater and the touch of his hands was so warm on my bare skin that sent another burst of heat straight to my whole body and made it ache. He started pulling it off me with his hands sliding beneath my torso and now it was my turn to tug his blouse. His lips met mine once more and I straddle him. He touched my thighs and moved his hands up to my bare back till he reached for my bra. He unhooked it and pulled the straps down slowly, so I was now exposed to him. He looked deep in my eyes and pecked my lips. Then he cupped my breast with his hand while playing with my hard nipple with the other.

"Ohh... Avan!" I moaned from the pleasure he was giving me so he started sucking the sensitive skin of my neck too and I leaned back so he could have more skin to suck on. I was enjoying this so much and the fact that we were in his car in the middle of a parking lot and somebody could see or hear us turned me on even more. A louder moan escaped my lips when his hand went down, in my jeans, tracing the lace on my underwear. He unzipped my jeans and lifted me up a bit to step out of them. I jumped, twitched when his fingers started sliding between my thighs... That was when I lifted my hips to his touch. Sliding his hand over to the other hip, he drew the thin underwear away as I lifted my hips for one more time to let him. He put his hand between my thighs and I cried out on a half sob of pleasure as he touched delicate, aching flesh. He was massaging me below now, making soft circles on my clit. I was really wet and about to explode, especially when I felt his hard member under me. He inserted his middle finger inside me and started pumping me slowly, teasing me.

I kissed his lips and moved to his jawline and ear. I left small kisses and bites on his shoulder and collarbone and he inserted one more finger inside of me, bringing me closer to climax. He started pumping even faster and I couldn't take it anymore, so I released myself.

"OH my God! Avan!" I screamed when I reached my orgasm, while digging my nails on his bare back, leaving small red lines. Our breathing was now heavy and we tried to calm down, but it seemed like we both needed more. I caressed his chest and went down to his abs just above his zipper. I didn't have to say anything. He had already removed his pants and was now left with his boxers on. I rubbed his core while kissing him on the lips and playing with his tongue. His mouth froze on mine when I placed my hand inside his boxers and touched the tip of him. Now he left a moan but not loud enough to cover the sound of a knock at the window.

"Jesus...what was that?" I said trying to control myself, while Avan was sucking on my nipple but he didn't listen. "Avan." I whispered. Someone's outside the car. I'm sure." We couldn't see clearly outside the window cause they're blur and covered with snow. The only thing we could see was a shadow.

"Don't worry!" He said while putting his blouse and pants back on. "Stay here. I'm going out."

**ΑVAN'S POV**

Why would anyone bother us when we were having that much fun? Why now? I was thinking while opening the door. I didn't open it widely cause I didn't want Liz to be seen. As I stepped outside I saw a police officer looking at me puzzled.

"May I help you officer?" I simply said.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you have to remove your car, because the parking lot is closed for today." I looked around and saw that my car was the only one in the lot.

"I'm sorry sir, I will, immediately. I had no idea!" I tried to cover it up and moved to the front seat.

"Have a goodnight." He told me and walked away.

"Thank you. You too." I got in the car and saw Liz sitting in the back seat still without clothes on and just her sweater covering her breast.

"Everything's fine." I informed her.

"Thank God." She sounded relieved.

"Well, I didn't expect that the day that I'll say this would come but... Liz, you have to put your blouse back on. Otherwise I won't be able to drive us home." I told her and she started laughing uncontrollably.

**So as you figured out this is M for now on. Some of you told me that changing the rating would be a good idea. So I decided to do it. Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you think that this (smut) was too much. I'd love to hear all of your ideas and comments. Thanks for reading. Review! :D**


	6. Let's play a game

**Hey everyone! i'm so sorry again for making you wait! I had so many projects to do and so many things to study! Thia ia chapter 6! I really hope you'll like it! I think it's one of my favorites! Enjoy... :D**

**Chapter 6**

**LIZ'S POV**

"Avan come on! It's so cold out here." I shouted at Avan who was coming from the garage almost running. I was outside the door waiting for him to unlock, while it was starting to snow even harder than before.

"Sorry, babe but I had to park the car, remember?" He said sweetly kissing my cheek and putting his hand in his pocket to find the keys.

"Please don't tell me that you forgot the keys. I don't wanna freeze to death." I told him when I noticed that finding his keys took more time than it should.

"Liz you're such a big baby when it comes to cold." Was the only thing he said when he finally found the house keys in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I'm not. Now hurry!" I said while rubbing my hands together in order to stay warm.

"You know, I'm not the one who put the keys there." He exclaimed trying to hide his grin.

"Sorry, but you were the one who've dropped them in the car." I replied recalling what happened a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, cause you couldn't wait to undress me when we'd get home. It's not my fault my pants were off that quick and the keys fell out of my jeans." He said seductively.

"So, I guess, we'll never going to do something like that in a car again." I teased him and leaned in the doorframe waiting for him to unlock the door.

"After you ma'am." He opened the door for me and I stormed into the warmth of the house.

"Oh... I hate Canada sometimes." I stated while taking off my jacket.

"Really Jade?" Avan joked approaching me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Moments like this one were enough to make me feel safe and happy. It was just me and him. Just Avan and Liz. The two of us. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't care about where this whole thing is going, I'm glad we're together. At least for now.

"Well, I'm going to change and then light the fireplace. What do you think?" He asked. I lifted my head to look at him and he pecked my lips sweetly.

"That would be great. And I...will make something for dinner." I announced with a big smile on my face and he chuckled. "What do you think about pasta with tomato sauce?"

"Mmm... Sounds delicious. But I don't think we have gluten free pasta here." He said calmly and a little worried about what I was going to eat.

"Don't worry! I have my own!" I said looking at him.

"Sorry, you brought your own pasta? So, you travel with gluten free pasta packages in your suitcase?" He teased me.

"Yeah! So, I wouldn't starve in a situation like this." I punched his chest lightly and went upstairs to get my pasta.

**AVAN'S POV**

I walked in the kitchen a few minutes later after lighting the fire. She was standing in front of the counter chopping some peppers looking so cute with her black shorts and gray hoodie and so hot at the same time. She's the only girl that can pull off such a simple outfit and be sexy. My imagination run wild just staring at her and I stayed at the kitchen door, without making a noise, admiring Liz.

This is what my life will be after 5 years or so? Me coming home and finding my wife preparing dinner? God, I'm such a weirdo sometimes. We're not even dating and I'm already dreaming about our life together. This is not normal. Although, I've never thought something like that including Zoey. I've never thought of marrying her and spending my life with her. But Liz is definitely included in my future life.

I decided to stop staring and being such a creepy stalker and went towards her. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and she smiled.

"Hey." She said in a seductive tone.

"Hey!" I whispered in her ear and brushed her hair over her shoulder so I could start nibbling on her earlobe lightly, making her breathe heavily. I moved to the side of her neck biting it gently in several spots, while my right hand travelled up her stomach and the left one cupped her butt cheek. As a response she pressed her body against mine and stopped what she was doing.

"Someone is in a good mood..." She tried to say between slow moans.

"Yeah! Someone is." I said and turned her around to face me. I kissed her lips hungrily like my life was depending on that. She run her hands up and down my chest till she reached my neck detaching her lips from mine. Liz started sucking on my neck with the same passion she was kissing me and I couldn't help it but moan as well. I was seriously so turned on when she left me standing there like a horny teenager and went to make the tomato sauce.

"You really know the control you have over me, don't you?" I said out of breath, resting on the counter.

"Do I?" She said in the sexiest voice glancing at me over her shoulder.

"Oh! I get it. It's payback, right?" I questioned.

"You are a clever boy, Jogia. But I think that now we're even." She told me and filled two plates with pasta and some tomato sauce.

"I wanna do something. I'm bored." Liz complained. We had just finished our dinner and now we were sitting in the living room in front of the big fireplace. Her legs were on my lap and I was running my fingers through them.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her while dragging her from her legs so she could be right next to me.

"Let's play a game." She said in a whisper.

"Hmmm... A game? What about 'The dice game'?" I had something in mind and I think she would love it. I would make her crazy about me.

"What's 'the dice game'?" Liz lifted her eyebrow.

"Well..." I started and got off the couch to find a dice. "First of all, we need a dice." I showed her the dice I found. "Second we need a pen and a piece of paper." I said and sat down next to her again handing her the pen and paper. "Now we will write 6 different body parts, one for every number on the dice."

"Hm... I like where this is going." She giggled. "So... 1. neck, 2. lips, 3. shoulder... Help me Avan." She ordered.

"4. inner thigh..." She looked at me both surprised and content. "5. stomach." I continued.

"And 6. player's choice." She finished while figuring out what kind of game that was.

"So now we 're gonna write 6 different things to do to these parts." I informed her. "1. Kiss, 2. nibble, 3. stroke...what else?"

"Um... 4. touch, 5. lick and 6. player's choice!" Liz wrote down. "So what now?"

"Now one of us has to roll the dice twice. The roller has to do to the other what the numbers said. So, who's going to start?"

"You should start cause you told me about the game. I don't know if I got it, so we have to test it first." She said innocently getting closer to me. I took the dice and rolled it.

"3 and 1" I said and she looked at the paper.

"It's shoulder and...kiss. Interesting!" She pointed. I leaned to her and took the hem of her hoodie to expose her shoulder. She closed her eyes and I left small, wet kisses on her bare shoulder. After a couple of minutes I stopped and she sat up a little to grab the dice.

"I think I like this game. My turn!" She shouted and rolled the dice twice. "2 and 3"

"It's lips and stroke." She climbed on my lap and moved so close that her face was inched away from mine. I could feel her hot breath on my lips and we were looking straight into each other's eyes. That was when she stoke my lips tenderly with her thumb parting them slightly.

"So..." She said while getting off my lap. I shook my head a little and rolled the dice again.

_4 and 1, kiss inner thigh_

Liz looked at me with a playful smile on her face. I made her lay down on the couch and I moved myself between her legs. I grabbed her thigh with my one hand and brought my lips closer so I could kiss the spot I was ordered to. I pressed my lips against her burning flesh and she arched her back a bit. I kept kissing her when she put her hand on my head playing with my hair. I moved up to her stomach and chest till I got to her lips. I pecked her once more.

"Roll the dice, Gillies." I stated.

"Ok, Jogia! 5 and 5!" She pushed me against the couch so I was lying and she raised my shirt till she took it off completely. She got on top of me and leaned to lick my stomach. This is fun. She started drawing tiny circles on my stomach while kissing and biting it. I dropped my head back enjoying what she was doing and I could feel myself getting turned on...even more.

"It said nothing about kissing and biting." I tried to say.

"Do you want me to stop?" She looked over me with a breathtaking smile. "Cause I can.." She sat up on the couch. "Maybe it's too late. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, I thought we were even!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were but I like to torture you Jogia." She kissed me on the lips and went upstairs to her bedroom.

**So this is it! What do you think? I also have to tell you that my motivation to keep on writing is your reviews! So you have to review if you really want to read the next chapter! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! :D Have an awesome week!**


End file.
